Cuando todo comienza de nuevo
by CamyGaskarth
Summary: Bueno aquí les traigo una entretenida historia,espero que la disfruten. Cuando Sakuno, pensó que al fin olvido a Ryoma,él volvió a aparecer en su vida y cuando penso que al fin logra superar todas aquellas heridas del pasado alguien volverá a abrirlas.
1. Cuando todo vuelve a empezar

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa,bueno aquí mi primera historia espero que les agrade u/u,al principio narra sakuno y también interrumpo de la nada, perdón si no les agrada n-n,**** disfrútenlo**

**-Los personajes del principe del tenis no me pertenecen ni de cualquier otra seria que puede estar aquí y ninguna canción y ****demás**

Capitulo I "Cuando todo vuelve a empezar."

Después de tanto tiempo comenzaría el fin de toda esta travesía que había sido la escuela, después de llantos, de alegrías y de conocer a maravillosas personas, aun no estoy segura que será lo que estudiare, solo sé que quiero dar lo mejor de mi…

Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki me recordaran como la niña tímida de largas trenzas y de una personalidad extrovertida y tímida, pero eso cambio exactamente hace tres años cuando…bueno cuando _él_ se marchó, cuándo ya no supe más de él. Cuando mi mejor amiga, perdón mi ex mejor amiga se mostró realmente como era…

**Flash-back **

Me encontraba yo con Tomoka almorzando debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo, solo había pasado unas dos semanas desde que _él_ se fue…

-Oh Sakuno vamos ¿Que te sucede? No comes hace como dos semanas

-Nada Tomoka solo no tengo hambre-Contesto desanimada

-Estas muy rara desde que el príncipe Ryoma se marcho

-Mh…enserio no es nada no te preocupes

-Vamos Sakuno puedes confiar en mi soy tu mejor amiga

-Bueno el día que Ryoma-kun se marchó…bueno yo le confesé mis sentimientos-Dijo un tanto apenada

-¿Que tu hiciste QUE?-Respondió muy enojada muy cerca de la cara de Sakuno casi como si quisiera golpearla

-Tomoka yo…

-Cómo pudiste hacerme eso sabes que yo lo amo no por nada soy la presidenta del club de fans del príncipe Ryoma

-Pero Tomoka…-Trataba de hablar Sakuno con una voz quebradiza

-Eres la peor amiga, LA PEOR no quiero volver a saber de ti

**Fin Flash-Back**

Luego de eso Tomoka corrió rumores relacionados conmigo que yo era una cualquiera que solo me hacia la tímida para aparentar cosas que no era, y un sin fin de otras cosas, solo recuerdo que llore y llore y no quería salir de mi habitación no quería entrar a clases, me quedaba siempre en la azotea…que coincidencia donde _él _también siempre se quedaba, pero un día todo cambio…

**Flash-back**

Me encontraba en la azotea era la hora de almuerzo, pero hace un tiempo que ya no comía nada me encontraba en una profunda depresión ya no tenía nadie a mi lado todos se dejaron llevar por aquellos rumores, me encontraba llorando, como odiaba llorar tanto me sentía tan patética. Cuando sentí que alguien entraba a la azotea, decide secar mis lágrimas y quedarme lo más callada que podía para que nadie me descubriera…

-Hey ¿Hay alguien aquí?...vamos escuche a alguien

-Em…Fuji-sempai

-Oh si es la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mh…me encontraba almorzando

-Fuji se fija en su almuerzo y estaba intacto-Pero no has comido nada, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no estas con tu amiga…mhhh….Tomoka si no me equivoco?

-Mh…ya no somos amigas…acaso no ah,mh…Escuchado los rumores Fuji-Sempai?

-No, ¿Que rumores?-Pregunto un tanto curioso

-No nada son cosas sin importancias

-Entonces porque si son algo sin importancia ¿Estas así?

-Lo que sucede es que bueno…-las lágrimas saladas de apoco comenzaron a caer, trato de limpiarlas, pero seguían corriendo, solo pude dedicar una sonrisa fingida-No importa Fuji-sempai

-Oh vamos Sakuno una niña tan linda y adorable como tú no puede merecer nada malo, vamos salgamos, te are sentir mejor…

**Fin Flash-Back**

Luego de eso Fuji-sempai me ayudo a salir a delante con la ayuda claro de Eiji-Sempai y Momo-sempai, no me dejaron nunca sola y se podían me defendían de Tomoka y sus nuevas amigas, ellos me dieron el valor para unirme al club de canto y al club volleboy, se preguntaran y el tenis que, bueno decidí dejarlo ya que todo ello me recordaba a_ él _y solo quería olvidarme de todo aquello…

Me veo frente a mi espejo peinando mi largo cabello, quizás ya no llevo mis trenzas, pero deje igual de largo mi cabello y deje que mis rizos pudieran ser observados por todos, al recordar todo esto solo sonrió y mi mirada se opaca un poco, pero ahora soy más fuerte y más decidida en toda las cosas

-Sakuno hija baja llegaras tarde tu primer día de escuela

-Ya voy abuela

Termino de vestirme y bajo las escaleras ahí se encontraba mi abuela esperándome con el desayuno

-Sakuno ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

-Lo siento solo me quede pensando en algunas cosas

-Emocionada por tu primer día de clases en tu último año

-Vamos no me lo recuerdes siempre…

-Está bien, está bien hoy iré al entrenamiento de los chicos si quieres puedes ir después de clases para haya-Mi abuela luego que los sempais se graduaran y ella jubilara decidió seguir entrenando con aquellos que siguieron en el tenis

-No losé yo creo que sí, depende de que pasara con las prácticas de Volleboy

-Claro, pero siendo la capitana no lo sabes?

-No el director no nos dijo nada

-No entiendo cómo pudiste dejar el tenis por aquel deporte…

-Abuela no empecemos de nuevo-Mi abuela nunca aceptara el hecho que deje el tenis, se molestó mucho cuando supo que entre al club de volleboy

-Pero Sakuno tu sabes que...

-Ya abuela me iré adiós-Me retire antes de comenzar otra pelea de aquellas

Camine tranquila por las calles de la ciudad en camino a la escuela me encontraba tranquila animada, me puse mis auriculares y comenzó la música, sin duda, la música me lleva a otra dimensión creo que sin ella no podría vivir…cerré mis ojos y comencé a tararear…_the reason why I smile …_(N/A:si amo esa canción *-* por los que no saben es de Avril lavigne)sentía que flotaba al caminar, era como aquellos videoclip que imaginas en tu cabeza, cuando siento que alguien me tomo de la cintura abrí los ojos de golpe toda esa tranquilidad se esfumo. Estaba al borde de la vereda y alguien de un cabello negro con reflejos medios azulados me sostenían podía ser…era _él_, no aquello no podía ser cierto _él_ está en América muy lejos de aquí

-Debes tener más cuidado, no es bueno que escuches música tan alta-Lo observe al abrir sus ojos eran negros, me tranquilice no era_ él,_ pero era muy parecido

-Em…muchas gracias realmente no estaba pendiente de nada

-No si me di cuenta-sonrió –ah por cierto mi nombre es Ryoga,no lo olvides, después de todo soy tu salvador-giño el ojo y se fue

Realmente quede un tanto en sock al salir de mi trance observe la hora-Oh no es muy tarde llegare atrasada el primer día de clases-Comencé a correr y pude llegar a tiempo al salón

-Ufff! Nunca pensé que llegaría a tiempo

-Oh Saku llegaste, pensé que no llegarías.

-Tomoyo ,que gusto verte, ¿Cómo estuvo él viaja a Londres?

Bueno Tomoyo Daidoji llego a la escuela hace un año, la conocí en el club de canto, es una niña muy linda de un pelo color plateado y una hermosa voz, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, podría decir que hasta las mejores, pude ser un tanto extraña algunas veces pero tiene un corazón de oro

-Muy bien, pero extrañaba Japón, pero y tú? Que tal aquellas vacaciones?

-Bueno nada del otro mundo, fuimos a la playa con mi abuela y ella invito a los sempais

-Pero que bueno, supongo que lo pasaste de maravilla-contesto con una tierna sonrisa

-Sí, sin duda me reí mucho con ellos-Sonreí con gracia al recordar todos aquellos buenos momentos

Bueno alumnos por favor tomen asiento comenzaremos la clase-interrumpió el odioso profesor de historia (N/A:No es que no me guste historia, pero mi profesora es una bruja -.-)Sakuno se sentó al frente de Tomoyo al lado de la ventana, no presto mucha atención a el profesor comenzó a mirar por la ventana recordando a aquel salvador y lo mucho que se parecía a _él._

-Al fin terminaron las clases realmente no sé si podría seguir despierta-se estiraba en su asiento con un gran bostezo

-Vamos Saku no fue para tanto, solo fue el primer día

-Ni que lo digas no quiero ni pensar en los otros días

-Vamos no seas así de perezosa, ¿Iras a el salón de música?

-¿Qué, Ya comenzaran las practicas?-dijo un tanto sorprendida

-No, comienzan la semana que entra solo quería saber, para ir a cantar juntas

-No lo creo, tengo que ir a ver al director para saber cuándo comenzaran las practicas del club de volleboy y luego ir a la práctica de los sempais

-Ah comprendo

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?, no quiero que te marches sola y yo tampoco quiero ir sola

-Mh…está bien te acompañare-sonrió amablemente Tomoyo

Fueron a la oficina del director donde al hablar con él le comunico que todo los club deportivos comenzarían al día siguiente así que tenía que estar preparada para hacer diferentes partidos y ver quien quedaba de titular. Luego de aquellos fueron hasta donde estaba su abuela y sus amigos, era en un gran parque muy hermoso y en medio de este hermoso parque se encontraba la cancha donde se encontraban su abuela y sus amigos. Al llegar todos entrenaban arduamente así que nadie se percató de la presencia de las dos jóvenes

-Se ven muy concentrados, no crees Sakuno?

-Si, ni se dan cuenta que estamos aquí, vamos a ver a mi abuela-esta se encontraba al lado Inui-Sempai, conversando y planeando algunas cosas del entrenamiento-Hola abuela, ¿Cómo estas?

-Oh Sakuno que bueno que llegaste, me estaba acordando de ti, ah y vienes con Tomoyo, como te encuentras, que tan las vacaciones?

-Muy buenas tarde señora Ryuzaki, muy bien gracias por preguntar-haciendo una reverencia como es por educación

-Llegaron en el momento más adecuado ya que les tengo una gran sorpresa a todos-Comenta con una sonrisa…un tanto tétrica

-Oh abuela que será ahora…

-Ya verás pequeña, te sorprenderás mucho ,Por favor todos acérquense-llamo a todo los ex Titulares entre ellos se encontraba Eji,Momoshiro,Fuji,Oishi y Kaidoh, ya que Tezuca se encontraba en Alemania y Kawamura se dedicó a el restaurant de su padre, pero seguía en contacto con ellos

-Pequeña Saku-Chan que gusto verte-Llega un eufórico Eji a abrazar o bueno a tirarse encima de Sakuno

que gusto me da verte, pero…pero por favor suéltame no me dejas respirar-casi morada la pobre Sakuno

-Vamos Eji deja a Sakuno en paz-contesta un sonriente Momoshiro

-Ne Momo que pesado eres-suelta a Sakuno y ve a Momoshiro con odio, cuando se percata que Sakuno no vino sola.-Oh tu eres Tomoyo, ¿verdad? La amiga de Sakuno

-Ehh..si buena..buenas tardes-Contesta un tanto apenada Tomoyo lo que dejo un tanto sorprendida a Sakuno ya que su amiga no era de ser tan tímida con la gente…

-Bueno, bueno silencio tengo un gran anuncio que darles-se pone en frente Ryuzaki-sensei, mientras todos se formaban y Sakuno con Tomoyo se colocaban a un lado de Eji y Momoshiro-Como muchos de ustedes saben nos han invitado a un campeonato a nivel nacional, para luego uno a nivel internacional, pero falta una persona más, para poder participar y bueno ahora se los presentare, por favor acercarte

Todos estaban un tanto curiosos por saber quién era aquel que sería parte del equipo, pero Sakuno tenía un mal presentimiento

-Mh veo que no han cambiado mucho

Al escuchar esa voz, Sakuno no quería mirar quien era ya que sabía que era _él,_ pero no quería aceptar la realidad

-Ochibi…Pero que grande estas-corrió donde su amigo y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Eji…sempai, no me dejas respirar-decía un ya morado Ryoma

Ryoma se encontraba con su típica gorra con una R en ella, sus cabellos ahora estaban un tanto más largos, era más alto sus rasgos se volvieron más marcados y se notaba que su cuerpo estaba mejor trabajado, tenía puesto ropa deportiva y una raqueta. Todos se acercaron a saludarlo, muy felices de su regreso, todos menos una persona. Sakuno realmente estaba en Shock, no sabía que hacer al verlo su corazón se oprimió y se vino a su mente todos aquellos malos momentos que quería olvidar.

-Saku,¿Quién es el?,Sakuno que ocurre, responde

-Yo…yo-Solo pudo correr del lugar quería alejarse de todo aquello no quería que nadie la viera llorar

-Saku-quedo una preocupada Tomoyo, viendo por donde se marchaba Sakuno

Corrió a mas no poder en su mente solo recordaba todo aquellos que paso luego de que Ryoma se fue todo los malos momentos que tuvo que pasar, cuando _él_, bueno cuando _él_ la rechazo, llego a un lugar lejano y decidió sentarse en una banca que se encontraba al lado de una máquina de jugos, ahí paso largo rato pensando en toda las cosas, acomodando sus sentimientos, sintiéndose un tanto estúpida por seguir llorando por algo que ya no valía la pena, pero le dolía aun su corazón latía muy fuerte al verlo, como odiaba aquel sentimiento

-Estúpido Echizen-dijo un tanto molesta

-¿Que tienes en mi contra?-Dijo una voz a su lado

Un tanto sorprendida Sakuno miro a su izquierda ahí se encontraba él, aquel que no dejaba sus pensamientos tranquilos, ahí estaba tomando una ponta de uva con su expresión de indiferencia

-Etto…-Sakuno realmente no sabía que decir

-Lo siento, pero te conozco de algún lado?-Aquello produjo que el corazón de Sakuno se sintiera roto, no creía que se olvidaría de ella tan rápido, que estúpida fue al pensar que la recordaría

-Se levantó de la banca con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labio, al verlo a sus ojos de color gatuno sentía que no podía respirar y que aquellas mariposas en su estómago se hacía sentir-Bueno yo soy….

**Ñeee puede que sea un tanto corto,pero se vienen mas capitulos y bueno espero comentarios :D adios.**


	2. Yo soy

**Bueno aquí les dejo la segunda,parte espero que lo disfrutan y por favor comenten :'c enserio necesito saber si les gusto o no **

**El príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, si fuera asi haría muchos cmabios jeje.**

Capitulo II "Mi nombre es…"

-Bueno em, yo soy…

-Sakuno que bueno que te encontramos, estábamos muy preocupados por ti-Llegaron Momoshito,Eiji y Tomoyo corriendo del otro lado

-Sakuno me preocupaste mucho, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Una agitada Tomoyo por la carrara que tuvieron que emprender, para encontrarla

-Ah te encontrabas con Ryoma-Dijo Momo con un tono un tanto pícaro

-No, yo solo vine por una ponta, ni siquiera sé quién es ella-Sakuno de nuevo sentía que su corazón se rompía

-Ochibi como puedes decir eso, es Sakuno Ryuzaki-Ryoma lo miro con una ceja en alto-Es la nieta de la entrenadora

-Ah, ella es, no la recuerdo mucho-dice Ryoma tomando un sorbo de su ponta

-Vamos Tomoyo es mejor que nos vayamos se está haciendo tarde y mi abuela debe estar preocupada

-Sí que lo está, menos mal que te encontramos

-Lo lamento, Adiós Eiji-Kun,Momo-kun, buenas tarde Echizen-Esto último lo dijo un tono de frialdad

-Adiós pequeña Saku, nos veremos otro día-Se despedía un alegre Eji con la mano en alto

-Vaya Ryoma no has cambiado en nada-comentaba un tanto molesto Momoshiro

-¿Por qué lo dices momo-sempai?-un tanto sorprendido por el tono de voz que utilizo su amigo

-Como no recuerdas a Sakuno

-¿Por qué razón debería?-pregunto en un tono un tanto sorprendido

-Olvídalo, mejor vamos a comer hamburguesas como en los viejos tiempos

-Si vamos!, muero de hambre-se les unió un alegre Eiji.

_En otro lado de la ciudad…_

-Saku me puedes decir quién es él-Pregunta una preocupada Tomoyo a su amiga que iba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Uff está bien Tomoyo te contare lo que sucede, si no te conté esto antes fue porque no quería recordarlo ya que me hace muy mal, pero ya que regreso, te contare-Una atenta Tomoyo espero que su amiga continuara hablando mientras caminaban-Bueno lo que sucede es que él es Ryoma Echizen uno de los mejores tenistas que eh conocido-sonrió ante esto-lo conocí en el metro cuando unos niños molestaban con su raqueta y el me ayudo, pero yo no pude ayudarlo ya que le di mal una dirección y no pudo llegar a un partido, luego de eso nunca supe de él, hasta que llegaron las clases y mi sorpresa fue mucha al ver que iba en mí mismo salón, sentí una gran alegría ya que desde el momento que lo vi, sentí que me enamore de el-se sonrojo un poco ante esta confesión-Luego de aquello el entro al club de tenis, donde como sabes mi abuela era la entrenadora, comencé a ir a todas las practicas que tenían con…bueno con Tomoka, siempre lo apoyaba, pero siempre en silencio, fui a todos sus partidos, nunca fui capaz de decir lo que sentía por él ya que no tenía el valor necesario además que siempre lo vi una figura muy lejana, el siempre siendo el mejor en el tenis y yo, bueno yo siempre lo miraba de lejos. Ahí fue cuando decidí comenzar a jugar tenis, realmente era muy mala, pensé que si mejoraba y era la mejor podría llamar la atención de él, pero fue inútil nunca me lleve bien con aquella pelota de tenis. Un día me entere que él se iría, se mudaría a USA a cumplir sus sueños, ser el mejor, Cuando él estaba por marcharse le entregue una pelota que decía #1 y le confesé lo que realmente sentía por él. El solo me dio un vacío _Gracias_ y se marchó, luego de aquello no supe más de él, le mande uno que otro Email, pero él nunca contesto-Termino de relatar Sakuno con su mirada apagada y a punto de llorar

-Vaya ahora comprendo porque saliste corriendo al verlo-Comento Tomoyo con su voz baja

-Ahora que volvió no sé qué ocurrirá, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué sentir.

-Saku, lo que tú tienes que hacer es seguir con la vida que construiste, seguir haciendo lo que amas que es jugar volleboy y obviamente seguir cantando con tu amiga Tomoyo-Le sonreía ampliamente a Sakuno

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo tienes razón, no puedo tirar todo a la basura por que el regreso, al contrario le demostrare que soy una nueva Sakuno, que nadie me pasa a llevar-Contestaba una animada Sakuno a su amiga

-Así me gusta Sakuno verte muy feliz, bueno es hora de separarnos, que llegues bien a casa y no dudes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana-se despedía una ya más tranquila Sakuno-Te demostrare Ryoma que ya no soy la misma de antes que ya logre olvidarte y que soy mucho mejor que antes.

Al llegar a casa Sakuno tomo una larga ducha para relajarse ordeno las cosas para mañana y se metió a la cama, sabía que al siguiente día muchas cosas pasarían y tenía que estar lista para afrontar todo lo que se viniera.

Al día siguiente Sakuno se despertó de muy buen humor, se vistió con su uniforme que constaba con una falda color verde que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca la cual era un tanto ajustada la cual dejaba ver la silueta de Sakuno que era de un vientre plano y unos pechos de muy buen tamaño no eran grandes, pero sakuno se sentía a gusto con ellos, peino su largo cabello rizado puso algunos pinches y bajo a la planta del primer piso

-Buenos días abuela-Saludo una alegre Sakuno más no recibió ninguna respuesta-Que extraño que no esté mi abuela, donde pudo ir-Vio una nota que estaba encima de la mesa

"_Cariño fui a visitar a un viejo amigo, lamento no estar para el desayuno, se me olvido preparar tu almuerzo, pero sé que podrás comprar algo por ahí, cuídate, te amo"_

-Qué clase de abuela es, me dejo sin almuerzo y ahora que comeré-haciendo un puchero -Espero que Tomoyo lleve algo extra para mí-Al observar el reloj se da cuenta que es un tanto tarde-Oh no de nuevo llegare tarde-Salió a toda prisa de la casa y comenzó a correr para no llegar tarde a la escuela

_Mientras tanto…_

Se ve una habitación de color azul un tanto desordenada con pelotas de tenis por todos lados con unas cuantas raquetas tiradas y a un joven durmiendo plácidamente y aun gato a su lado.

-Vamos jovencito llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases-grito alguien desde la planta baja

-Mh...No molestes viejo

-Llegaras tarde ya te dije levantarte-Entraba un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años a la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las ocho

-QUE!, por qué no me lo dijiste antes, llegare tarde-se levanta de la cama y corre a el bajo a ducharse

-Te dije que te levantaras-Decía un resignado monje

El joven corría a toda prisa para no llegar tarde, pero aun así no llego a tiempo y al entrar al salón el maestro lo reprendió

-Bueno alumnos les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero, por favor preséntate

-Mh,hola soy Ryoma Echizen y seré su nuevo compañero

-No puede ser el príncipe Ryoma volvió –grito una chillona niña del otro lado del salón (n/a:pueden imaginar quien es -.-)

-No lo puedo creer esta mas apuesto que antes-grita otra niña

-Silencio niñas, por favor señor Echizen siéntense al lado de la señorita Ryuzaki-Ryoma solo se fue con una cara de sueño a sentir al lugar que se encontraba al lado de Sakuno

Ryoma no solo cambio físicamente, si no también mentalmente ya que se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de malo tener alguien con quien _divertirse _de vez en cuando, nunca tuvo nada serio en USA, pero si tuvo una que otra novia.

-Muy bien comencemos la clase…-las clases se desarrolló de lo más normal a la hora del recreo todos se encontraban alrededor de Ryoma todos preguntándole unas cuantas cosas como que tal su estadía en América, otras preguntándole si tenía novia y un sin fín de cosas-al final del salón se encontraba Sakuno con Tomoya observando esta escena

-No sabía que fuera tan popular y eso que recién llego hoy-decía una sorprendida Tomoyo

-Sera mejor que salgamos, no me siento muy cómoda aquí-decía una incómoda Sakuno

-Vaya, vaya tan rápido te vas?-se puso al frente de Sakuno, Tomoka ella ya no ocupaba sus infantiles colitas si no que lo llevaba suelto y corto, tenía grandes curvas y unos grandes senos, era la envidia de muchos y era una de las más populares se decía que se había acostado con medio colegio y otras cosas más.

-Por favor déjame pasar-dice una firme Sakuno

-Pero como no saludaras a el príncipe Ryoma o es que acaso tienes miedo de que te rechazo de nuevo-Esto provocó llamar la atención de todos, muchos reían ante esta situación, Ryoma no comprendía mucho, no recordaba que aquella niña se le declarara

-Déjame pasar enserio-decía una ya irritada Sakuno

-Oh por favor deja de ser tan patética, deja de hacerte la mosquita muerta y enfrenta las cosas

-No tengo nada que enfrentar y nada que demostrar frente tuyo-hiso a un lado a Tomoka y salió con Tomoyo del lugar-Tomoka reía ante esto, como le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible a Sakuno

_En la azotea _

-Pero que se cree quien es para decirte esas cosas-Dice una muy irritada Tomoyo

-No te preocupes ya no me afecta lo que ella me diga-decía una tranquila Sakuno sentada en el piso disfrutando de la brisa del viento

-Pero Sakuno ella no te puede seguir tratando así, realmente es una zorra.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, dejémoslo así, a por cierto quería preguntarte algo-Dijo un tanto apenada Sakuno

-Si dime que sucede

-Lo que pasa es que mi abuela salió a no sé dónde, y bueno ella no me dejo almuerzo y yo quería saber si…-Sakuno se sonrojo un poco ya que no quería abusar de la generosidad de su amiga

-Saku, claro que te doy de mi almuerzo incluso prepare de más por si quería probar-Sonríe amablemente Tomoyo

-Gracias, gracias me salvaste-Sakuno abrazo a su amiga con lágrimas cayendo estilo anime

-No hay de qué, pero lo mejor será que volvamos a clases

-Si tienes razón vamos.

Al volver a el salón todo volvió a su normalidad, todos estaban hablando cada cual con su grupo y Ryoma dormía en su lugar-Bueno al menos no ha cambiado mucho-pensó Sakuno al ver a Ryoma.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, uno que otro insulto por parte de Tomoka hacia Sakuno ,pero nada que Tomoyo no le respondiera de vuelta. Al finalizar la jornada comenzarían los clubes de portivo,Sakuno se dirigía a los vestidores de las chicas para luego irse a las canchas de volleboy, cuando ciertos personajes interrumpieron su camino

-Pequeña Sakuno que gusto verte-Saludaba un animado Eiji

-Eiji, Momo que gusto verlos que hacen por estos lados-contestaba una animada Sakuno

-Solo vinimos a ver cómo le va a Ryoma con el club de tenis-contesto momoshito

-Ah ya veo-respondió un tanto desanimada Sakuno

-Pero si podemos, podríamos ir a verte jugar un rato-Dijo Eiji ya que noto el desánimo de Sakuno

-No, no se preocupen, se aburrirán lo más seguro

-Vamos Sakuno, hemos ido alguno de tus partidos y no son tan aburridos

-Momo, lo dices porque solo quieres ver a Anna-chan como juega-dice Sakuno en un tono un tanto pícaro

-Pero Sakuno que cosas dices-respondía un apresurado y rojo Momoshiro

-Momo se puso rojo-decía o más bien gritaba un alegre Eiji

-Momo-sempai no sabía que te gustaba el volleboy-Llego de la nada un Ryoma con su típica atuendo deportivo

-Pero, pero Echizen que haces aquí, de donde saliste-Dijo un asustado Momoshiro

-Qué crees?, me dirijo a las canchas de tenis para hacer la prueba y ser titular

-Que confiado eres Echizen

-Vamos momo-sempai, soy el mejor es obvio que quedare y lo más probable es que sea capitán

-Solo porque no estoy yo, si no tendrías que conformarte con ser es sub-capitan

-Si claro momo-sempai-decía un arrogante Ryoma

-Etto…creo que me retirare, nos vemos luego Momo,Eiji- decía una escurridiza Sakuno ,no quería seguir en ese incomodo momento

-Espera, tu eres Ryuzaki, vedad?

-Si, acaso no te lo dije el día de ayer?

-Si, pero solo quería confirmarlo, ahora te recuerdo largas trenzas, callada, siempre tartamudeabas y ah sí pésima para el tenis-Decía Ryoma con una mano en la barbilla y observando a Sakuno de arriba abajo

-Esto último incomodo un poco a Sakuno-Si soy yo, por fin lo recordaste Echizen

-Por lo que veo sigues intentando jugar tenis-observando el bolso deportivo que traía

-Te equivocas lo deje, me di cuenta que era un tanto aburrido-Esto provocó que Ryoma se sorprendiera un poco

-Aburrido?, entonces que es lo tan entretenido que practicas ahora-Pregunto en un tono molesto

-Volleboy-Contesta Sakuno con una sonrisa y decide darse media vuelta y continuar su camino a los vestidores

-Ah eso llamas divertido-Grito un enfadado Ryoma con lo que Sakuno solo levanta su mano haciendo un gesto de aprobación

Eiji y Momoshiro quedaron sorprendidos ante tal escena, nunca pensaron que Sakuno le contestaría así a Ryoma y mucho menos que este le hablara ya que Ryoma no es de hablar mucho.

-Ryoma se dirigía un tanto molesto a las canchas de tenis-Pero que se cree, venir a decir que el tenis es aburrido, cuando ella era pésima.

Los partidos para ver quiénes serían titulares habían finalizado, como era obvio Ryoma logro serlo e incluso se convirtió en el nuevo capitán ya que ninguno alcanzo a estar a su nivel ya cambiado Ryoma se encontró con sus amigos

-Bien hecho ochibi, felicitaciones-Un alegre Eiji abrazo a su amigo

-No es nada, todos eran muy malos-dijo un arrogante Ryoma zafándose de los brazos de Eiji

-Ne que arrogante eres pequeño Ochibi

-Bueno, bueno que tal si vamos a ver a Sakuno, creo que está teniendo un interesante partido

-Momo-Sempai, seguro que es eso o es que quieres ver a esa niña que mencionaron

-Ryoma como crees esas cosa,solo quiero ir a ver a mi amiga jugar

-Sí, si vamos a apoyar a Sakuno- Decía un animado Eiji

Al llegar a las canchas de Volleboy vieron que había mucha gente observando el partido en su mayoría hombres, que pertenecían a los diferentes clubes deportivo, en la cancha se encontraban dos equipos jugando al parecer era solo un partido amistoso, pero todas se veían muy decididas a dar lo mejor de si

-Vamos este es el último set-Decía un juez que se encontraba al lado de la cancha

-Vamos chicas a dar lo mejor de si-Gritaba una animada Sakuno-Ahí fue cuando Ryoma la observo se sorprendió ya que se veía muy diferente, esta lucía una calzas ajustadas negras que les llegaban hasta el muslo lo que dejaba ver a sus muy delgadas y largas piernas, con una polera ajustada de manga corta, en la espalda tenía el número siete y Ryazuki debajo de este ,Ryoma pudo observar que delante tenia escrito _capitana,_ lo que lo hiso sorprenderse ya que nunca imagino que pudiera ser tan buena. Tenía el pelo tomado en una cola alta con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos.

-Saku es muy buena, no crees-Al lado de Ryoma se encontraba Tomoyo, esta al percatarse que observaba a Sakuno le causo mucha curiosidad

-Eh bueno si, pero ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunta un sorprendido Ryoma

-Soy Tomoyo, amiga de Sakuno mucho gusto Echizen.

-Partido terminado, Ganador el grupo uno-Las chicas del grupo de Sakuno se juntaron en un gran abrazo celebrando que avían logrado la victoria

-Como saben este es solo un simple partido de las titulares contra las que quieren formar parte de este club, las felicito a todas, en pocos días más se anunciaran a las que formaran parte del equipo, muchas gracias pueden irse

Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse solo quedaba Sakuno con las titulares y fuera de la cancha Ryoma, Eiji, Momoshiro y Tomoyo

-Muy buena jugada chicas eso demuestras de que todas merecen ser titulares, este año tenemos que lograr ganar el nacional, daremos lo mejor de nosotras entrenaremos duro para lograr lo que queremos

-Si-gritaron todas las niñas muy animadas

-Bueno pueden retirarse-Dijo una alegre Sakuno, sin duda jugar volleboy la hacía sentir muy bien

Todas comenzaron a dispersarse y quedo Sakuno con Anna, sacando la red y limpiando todo

-Ne, esto es lo que odio de ser Sub-capitana

-Vamos Anna no es para tanto

-Sakuuuuuu, eres muy buena-Llega un animado Eiji a su lado abrazándola

-Muchas gracias Eiji, pero no es para tanto-Dijo un tanto apenada Sakuno

-Lo hiciste muy bien, tu también Anna-Comento un tanto sonrojado Momoshiro

-Muchas gracias ,con una capitana como Sakuno llegaremos muy lejos-Contesto un tanto fría Anna lo que extraño a Sakuno y a Tomoyo ya que ellas sabían de los sentimientos que esta tenia hacia Momoshiro

-Al parecer tu juego no es tan aburrido-El comentario de Ryoma hiso que a Sakuno le sobresaliera una venita

-Ah sí que no es tan aburrido, que tal si jugamos un partido, tu equipo contra el mío, oh ¿acaso tienes miedo?-Pregunto una desafiante Sakuno

-Yo tener miedo-se puso frente a Sakuno le llegaba por debajo de su mentón, se veía realmente linda con aquella mirada desafiante, la miro de arriba abajo observo que se encontraba un poco sudada a causa del partido, observo sus curvas y esos labios color carmesí que se veían muy apetitosos, además de esos ojos que se notaban un poco color sangre-pero que estoy pensando, estúpido padre que me hereda genes pervertidos

-Y bueno, aceptas o no-Hablo una ya desesperada Sakuno

-Claro que acepto, pero el perdedor tendrá que asumir las consecuencias-Sonreía de medio lado Ryoma

-Perfecto es una trato-Estrechan sus manos en significado que cerraron la apuesto

**Y hasta aquí queda,espero que les haya gustado c: ,se me hiso difícil eleguir en nombre para el capitulo ya que en mi país hay programas de talentos que se llama yo soy o mi nombre es,entonces no podía evitar pensar en eso cuando escribia el titulo,bueno hasta la proxima**


	3. Descubriendo nuevas cosas

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :D, no pude subirlo antes ya que tenía mis últimas pruebas para pasar a cuarto medio :'D (que es el último año de escuela en mi país)bueno ojala les guste :3 **

_Capitulo III "__Descubriendo nuevas cosas__"_

Luego de cerrar aquella apuesta, Ryoma se fue indignado a su casa, mientras que Sakuno termino de ordenar las cosas en la cancha. Momoshiro para calmar el ánimo de Ryoma lo invito a comer unas hamburguesas

-Neh Ochibi, ¿Cómo piensas ganarle a Saku-chan?

-Desde cuando la nombra así-pensó Ryoma-Pienso ganarle con ayuda de ustedes

-Momoshiro casi atragantándose-Pero que dices, ¿Con nuestra ayuda?, pero si nosotros solo sabemos jugar tenis

-Vamos Momo-sempai no puede ser tan complicado

-Ne Momo, recuerda que en vacaciones jugamos un par de veces volleboy con Sakuno en la playa-Poniendo su mano en la barbilla como querer recordar

-Oh tienes razón Eiji, pero recuerda que el grupo donde estaba Sakuno, nos dio una paliza

-¿Fueron de vacaciones con ella?-pregunto un tanto curioso Ryoma-Desde cuando son tan cercanos –piensa este

-Oh si Ochibi, te lo perdiste fueron todos, menos Tezuca,Kawamura y tú, la entrenadora nos invitó, fue muy divertido

-Como sea, no perderé ante ella

-Ochibi es muy obstinado- decía Eiji con los ojos cerrados y ya resignado

_Mientras tanto…_

Iban tres hermosas jóvenes caminando por la calle, después de haber comprado un rico helado

-No se que se cree ese Echizen con creer que ganara-Decía Sakuno con un tono de voz un tanto irritado

-Vamos Saku, sabes que le pueden ganar fácilmente-Decía una sonriente Tomoyo, para calmarla un poco

-Sabes que es imposible que ganen, además ¿Con quién más jugaría?

-Yo creo que le pedirá a los chicos que jueguen con el-se puso en pose de pensativa Sakuno

-Si es así, está seguro que ganaremos tú, sabes que son pésimos -Decía Ann con una risita maléfica

-Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero pasando a otro tema, ¿Por qué actuaste así con Momo?

-Si Ann se veía muy mal-Lo decía Tomoyo con un tono de preocupación

-Es que no lo entiendo, ya que no se si el siente algo por mí-Lo decía con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-Pero como no le vas a gustar, si se nota a leguas que es así-Decía muy exaltada Sakuno

-Pero Saku él no me lo demuestra, puede que me lo haya dicho una vez, pero nunca lo demostró

-Mh, veo que quieres que sea algo más oficial o me equivoco-Dijo Tomoyo pensativa

-Puede que sea eso, no losé lo que quiero ahora es concentrarme en entrenar y así poder ganar las nacionales.

-Sí, este año lo lograremos-Decía una muy animada Sakuno

-Ustedes lo lograran, no cabe duda que así será-Animaba a sus amigas Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Tienes que ir a todos nuestros partidos Tomoyo

-Claro que si Saku

Siguieron su camino, hasta que cada una se fue en dirección a su casa.

_En otro lado…_

Luego de terminar de comer los chicos llegaron al entrenamiento donde comenzaron a dar unas 100 vueltas a la cancha, y luego un arduo entrenamiento que sin duda Inui disfrutaba mucho ver quien no cumplía con el entrenamiento tenía que tomar uno de sus extraños jugos. Al finalizar las prácticas y antes que todos se fueran Ryoma llamo la atención de todos.

-Hey, quería pedirles a todos, si podemos jugar un partido de volleboy- Decía Ryoma en un tono diferente

-Echizen, ¿Para qué quieres que hagamos eso?-Pregunto un dudoso Oishi

-Lo que pasa es que Ochibi aposto con Saku que le podría ganar en un partido de volleboy-Gritaba Eiji

-Shhhhhhh, realmente eres tonto Echizen-Comentaba Kaidoh.

-Existe un 99% que perdamos-Menciona Inui haciendo sus cálculos

-Y, ¿Qué hay del 10%?-Pregunto curioso Momoshiro

-Que Sakuno se lesione u otro integrante importante del equipo de ella

-Nunca podremos ganar-Comenta un decepcionado Eiji

-Vamos, no sean así, por lo que se, jugaron con ella en la playa-Comenta Ryoma

-Sí y nos dio paliza-Comentaba Oishi

-Vamos equipo, solo son unas niñas, no creo que no podamos al menos dar la pelea, además somos un equipo y amigos, estamos en las buenas y en las malas-Motivaba Momoshiro a todos

-Shhhhhh, solo quieres ver a aquella niña Ann

-¿Que dices serpiente?

-Shhhh, lo que escuchaste

-Bueno, bueno solo es un pequeño partido nada del otro mundo-Decía Ryoma

-¡Yo jugare!-Decía un animado Eiji

-Yo también me apunto-Decía Momoshiro

-Está bien, pude que sea divertido-Dijo un titubeante Oishi

-Shhhhh, todo para ver como humillan a Momoshiro

-Estúpida serpiente

-Está bien jugare, me servirá para recaudar datos de algunas personas

-Si!, será muy divertido-Saltaba de un lugar a otro Eiji

_Al siguiente día_

-No, esta vez sí que llegare muy tarde-Decía una muy apresurada Sakuno, corriendo a toda velocidad

-Esta vez, sí, que no alcanzare a llegar-Decía por el sentido contrario Ryoma, corriendo también a toda velocidad

Cuando por cosas del destino (N/a:si claro destino jiji)chocaron de forma muy fuerte haciendo que Sakuno callera al piso

-Auch!, Podrías tener más cuidado-Decía desde el suelo Sakuno, mientras recogía algunas partituras que se dispersaron por todos lados

-Sera mejor que tú te fijes por donde vas, sigues siendo igual de torpe-Decía Ryoma mirándola como recogía todos sus papeles-¿Qué acaso ahora también te dedicas a la música?

-Si, al menos podrías ayudarme, ¿No crees?-Miro a Ryoma con una cara de pocos amigos

-Está bien, está bien-Comienza a ayudar a Sakuno con sus partituras, hasta que al fin todo estuvo en su lugar, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando sus manos se tocaron los dos sintieron una pequeña corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo

-Sakuno al sentir esto se separa rápidamente-Bueno creo que ya no vale la pena apurarse ya llegamos muy tarde

-Si, después de todo la clase es muy aburrida-Decía un despreocupado Ryoma

-Sakuno se sorprendió mucho ante esto, ya que nunca espero que Ryoma siguiera la conversación-Vaya, sí que estos dos años has cambiado-Comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio

-Ah que te refieres, sigo siendo el mismo-Dijo un inquiero Ryoma

-Vamos, eso ni tú te lo crees, de ser así ni siquiera me hablarías, seguirías con aquellos monosílabos

-Mh, no lose

-Al parecer estas volviendo el antiguo Echizen-Rio un poco Sakuno

-Tú tampoco eres la misma, partiendo por el hecho que ya no llevas esas largas trenzas o porque ya no andas con esa amiga tuya…la chillona-Decía un pensativo Ryoma

-Tomoka-Dice casi en un susurro Sakuno, como si el aire se le acabara

-¿Qué, dijiste algo?

-No, solo que es mejor que nos apresuremos

Al llegar el maestros los reprendió y les dio de castigo tener que quedarse después de clases, por una semana a limpiar el salón, cosa que no les incomodo mucho ya que de igual forma se tenían que quedar en la escuela, para sus respectivos clubes. Luego de aquello las clases pasaron de lo más normales, Ryoma durmiendo y Sakuno mas pensativa de lo normal, al finalizar las clases, cada estudiante se dirigía a sus casa, otros a sus clubes y otros quizás donde. Sakuno se dirigía a la sale de música, a pesar que el taller aun no comenzaba, necesitaba despejar su mente ya que pronto se acercaría aquella fecha, tan dolorosa para ella

Se encontraba frente al piano, comenzó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa y comenzó a cantar _ like your life is a map with no compass to guide, Wendy run away with me i know i sound crazy don't you see why you do to me i wanna be a lost boy,the last chance a better reality, the last chance your everything that I planned ,oh somewhere in neverland-_Dejo de tocar el piano y solo se puso a llorar en silencio por unos 5 minutos, cuando se calmó seco sus lágrimas y decidió emprender el viaje a las canchas de volleboy, pero lo que ella no sabía era que alguien la estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

_Al llegar a las canchas _

-Muy bien chicas les tengo que comentar algo, hace unos días recibí un pequeño desafía que se les gustara mucho-Espero que todas las chicas se acercaran para continuar-El capitán del equipo de tenis, nos retó a un partido de volleboy, el perdedor tendrá que cumplir cierta apuesta que propongamos, ¿Que les parece, les gustaría jugar?

-Todas al uniso muy animadas-¡Claro que sí!

-Vamos a demostrarle que las niñas podemos ser más fuertes que ellos-Decía una eufórica Ann

-Sí, ya verán esos niños, se creen la gran cosa porque han ganado las nacionales-Decía otra titular, llamada kasi, la cual era muy hermosa con unos lindos ojos café, con un cabello desordenado y alocado, del mismo color de sus ojos

-¡Si, ya verán!-Dijo muy animada Ann

-Entonces a dar lo mejor de nosotras-Decía una animada Sakuno

Luego de terminar las practicas, Sakuno se fue a cambiar y emprendió su viaje a casa, cuando en la entrada de la escuela se encontró con Ryoma, lo único que pudo pensar, fue lo hermoso que se veía, lo sexy que se veía con ese tono de "indiferencia" que siempre tenía-Alto Sakuno deja de pensar esas cosas-Trato de pasar por su lado lo más natural posible y sin llamar la atención

-Hey Ryuzaki

-Sí, ¿Que se te ofrece Echizen?

-Necesito ir a hablar con tu abuela para que me de unas cosas para el entrenamiento de esta tarde

-Ya, y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?-Decía un una ceja alzada Sakuno

-Lo que sucede es que no recuerdo donde es tu casa-Decía con un tono de indiferencia Ryoma

-Ah comprendo, está bien yo te puedo guiar

Ryoma no dijo nada y solo espero que Sakuno comenzara a caminar para seguirla, esta sabía que no empezarían a hablar como si fueran los mejores amigos de siempre, así que decidió ponerse los auriculares y comenzar a escuchar música

_Pensamientos de Sakuno_

_-Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando muchas veces me acompaño a casa, pero yo siempre caminaba detrás de él y con mi mirada fija en el piso por la gran vergüenza que sentía, realmente era muy tonta, o no sé si sería eso, si no que apenas era una niña._

_Pensamientos de Ryoma_

_-Quien diría que ahora soy yo el que camina detrás de ella, pero bueno es solo para que me guie a su casa, sí que esta grande luce muy linda con su pelo suelto y el uniforme le sienta muy bien-Pero Ryoma en que estás pensando, como te fijas tanto en ella, después de todo al parecer me odia _

Se iban acercando a una esquina, donde el semáforo estaba en rojo, por lo que Ryoma de detiene un poco antes, pero al ver que Sakuno no se detiene decide avanzar hasta ella, se da cuenta que se acerca un auto y esta continua avanzando, por lo que la toma del brazo y la tira hacia el donde esta queda en su pecho, casi como un abrazo. Ryoma por reflejo la tenía muy apegado a él como queriéndola proteger ante todo.

-Ryoga-Dice en un susurro Sakuno, pero el cual Ryoma logra escuchar

-¿Qué?, mi hermano

-Sakuno logra desprenderse de los brazos de Ryoma (n/a:yo me quedaría asi por siempre *-*)-Lo siento, es que solo me acorde de aquel hombre

-Mi hermano, ¿Lo conoces?-Dijo en un tono sorprendido Ryoma

-Bueno creo que si es tu hermano es muy parecido a ti y su nombre es Ryoga, él también me detuvo antes de que cruzara una calle en rojo-Decía con un tono un tanto de vergüenza Sakuno

-Ah sí que mi hermano…-Decía en un tono pensativo Ryoma

-Bueno muchas gracias Echizen-Haciendo una reverencia-Creo que tú y tú hermano han sido mis salvadores-Dijo esto con una risita y continuo caminando

-Tus, salvadores…-Dijo Ryoma en un susurro

-Vienes o no-Dijo Sakuno al ver que Ryoma continuaba ahí parado

-Si…

Luego de este pequeño accidente continuaron el camino a la residencia Ryuzaki, Sakuno decidió no seguir escuchando música por su propio bien, hasta que al fin llegaron, Sakuno sintió que fui el viaje más largo de su vida

-Abuela ya llegue-Decía Sakuno, mas nadie contesto –Mh que extraño iré a ver si está arriba, puedes tomar asiento Echizen

Ryoma no dijo nada solo tomo asiento y comenzó a observar las distintas fotografías que se encontraban en el lugar, muchas eran de la entrenadora con Sakuno en distintas edades, también vio una de todo el equipo en la playa y justo al medio Sakuno, ese debió ser de aquellas vacaciones que muchas veces hablaban sus amigos, pero hubo una foto que le llamo especialmente la atención, que era donde se veían a dos personas adultas de unos 30 años aproximadamente, un hombre de cabello castaño claro con ojos de color negro y otra mujer de largos cabellos negros, con ojos de color café y entre los dos sostenían a una niña de unos aproximadamente 5 años la cual tenía puesto un vestido, un cabello de color castaño tomadas en dos trenzas, y los ojos color café, casi rojizos, de fondo la torre Eiffel y todos muy contentos.

Ryoma interpreto que aquella niña era Ryuzaki, pero quienes eran esas otras dos personas

-Bueno creo que mi abuela salió, pero no creo que tarde en llegar-Decía Sakuno bajando las escaleras con un atuendo de unos short negros cortos, con una polera de tiritas un tanto suelta y larga de color naranjo y unas sandalias

Ryoma al observarla quedo un tanto atónito, ya que él creía que se veía bien con uniforme, pero al verla así sintió que se veía aún mas linda-Tengo que dejar de juntarme tanto con Momo-sempai- pensaba este

-Si quieres puedes esperarla

-mh… está bien- en ese momento el estómago de Ryoma sonó, este solo bajo su gorra para evitar que notara el pequeño sonrojon que tenia

-Iré a ver si hay algo de comer, ¿Te gustaría algo de beber?

-Si tienes ponta por favor

-Aquí esta, iré a preparar algo de comer, si quieres pueden encender la televisión, para que no te aburras

-Mh, está bien gracias

Sakuno se dirigió a la cocina estaba un tanto nerviosa, Ryoma estaba en su casa y los dos solos, le rogo a los Dioses que su abuela pronto llegara, además no sabía si lo que cocinaría le quedaría bien, o más bien si a Ryoma le gustaría, así que decidió hacer bolitas de arroz, es fácil y era lo que mejor les quedaban. Luego de un rato Sakuno tenía todo preparado y se dispuso a ordenar toda la mesa y servir cuando fue donde Ryoma para que pudieran comer lo encontró durmiendo, lo que encontró muy tierno ya que se veía de lo más adorable, realmente no tenía ganas de despertarlo solo de quedarse observándolo, pero no pudo seguir contemplando ya que este se comenzó a mover

-La comida esta lista-Dice en una susurro

-Mh, lo siento estaba muy cansado

-No hay problema-Dice con una sonrisa Sakuno

Al estar sentados Sakuno se sentía muy nerviosa ya que no sabía si a Ryoma le gustaría la comida, al ver la impresión que puso Ryoma realmente no sabía que ocurriría.

-Etto, la comida está muy mala- Preguntaba Sakuno con un tono de preocupación

-No, no es eso es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no comía típica comida japonesa-dijo Ryoma disfrutando de la comida mucho mas

-Me alegro que te gustara –Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa

-Oye, Ryuzaki

-Sí, dime Ryoma, ósea disculpa Echizen- Dijo Sakuno apurada corrigiéndose

-No te preocupes, después de todo si nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo es normal que me digas así-Dijo Ryoma con un tono un tanto de indiferencia, ya que no quería que Sakuno sospechara que a él realmente le gustaba cuando lo llamaba Ryoma-Kun y ahora que solo le decía Echizen se sentía bastante extraño

-Está bien, pero si yo te diré por tu nombre tú también, no me gusta que me nombren por mi apellido, pero ¿Que querías decirme?-Pregunto un tanto curiosa

-¿Quiénes son esas personas de aquella fotografía?-Dice Ryoma apuntando la fotografía que anteriormente observo

-Sakuno se atraganto con el arroz que comía, pero pudo salir ilesa-Bueno ellos son…

**Bueno realmente no se si seguir con esta historia ya que no se si les gusta si no, entonces no se que pensar ya que me han llegado super pocos comentarios u.u ,Bueno somos SOBREVIVIENTES DEL 21 DE DICIEMBRE jiji, y si no volvemos a encontrarnos mediante este fic les decia unas muy lindas fiestas de fin de año ^^, si esto continua se rebelaran muchas cosas MUAJAJAJ tengo muchas ideas, asi que eso adiós :3 **


	4. Cada vez más cerca y cada vez más lejos

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mundo :D, muchas felicidades por las fiestas que hace ya un buen tiempo pasaron ñeñe, espero que todas estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones (las que tienen claro esta),Aquí la continuación de mi historia espero que les guste, besos**

**El príncipe del tenis no me pertenece.**

Capitulo IV "_Cada vez más cerca y cada vez más lejos"_

-Bueno ellos son…-Trataba de continuar Sakuno y esperar a que algún milagro la salvara-Ryoma estaba muy impaciente por saber quiénes eran , cuando por buena suerte de Sakuno y para mala de Ryoma la entrenadora llego

-Sakuno, ya llegue- Decía la mujer entrando por la puerta

-Abuela que bueno que llegaste, Ryoma vino por algo del entrenamiento-Decía Sakuno mientras se levanta de la mesa y se dirigía a su cuarto, adiós Ryoma que tengas un buen día

-Mh, adiós- decía un tanto decepcionado Ryoma

_En la habitación de Sakuno_

Era de un color pastel, bastante ordenada, con un escritorio y unas fotografías pegadas e la pared, una cama y la ventana donde tenía algunos ositos de peluche.

-De la que me salve, gracias a kami que mi abuela llego justo a tiempo, no quiero contarle a Ryoma, algo tan doloroso para mí-Recordó que ahora decidieron decirse por su nombre lo que provoco que se sonrojara, se sintió bastante nervioso, se arrojó a la cama-Ryoma prometí que te tenía que olvidar y siento que te amo cada vez más-Se abraza a una almohada hasta quedarse dormida

_Mientras tanto_

Ryoma luego de salir de la casa de la entrenadora, fue rumbo a su casa lentamente, pensando en lo que ocurrió con Sakuno, al llegar se encontró con su fastidioso padre

-Hey Ryoma , ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Mh, no es de tu incumbencia

-¿Que, acaso estuviste con una chica?

-Deja de decir estupideces, fui donde la entrenadora

-Ah, done esa vieja, pero recuerdo que tenía una nieta muy linda

-Cállate y vamos a jugar un partido

-Hey mas respeto con tu padre, pero está bien vamos a jugar.

Luego de un largo partido en el patio, Ryoma se fue a bañar y luego a su habitación, donde se lanzó a la cama donde no consiguió dormirse

-¿Por qué Sakuno actuó tan extraño cuando le pregunte sobre aquellas personas?, se veía bastante nerviosa, pero quien pudo ser esas personas, pueden ser sus tíos, no eran muy parecidos, quizás… ahora que recuerdo nunca eh sabido nada de los padres de Sakuno, pero si son ellos ¿Por qué razón actuó así?, y desde cuando yo me preocupo tanto de ella, si está muy linda y ahora habla más, incluso me desafío a un partido de volleyball, pero ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando tanto en ella? Será mejor que me duerma

_Al siguiente día_

Las clases pasaron de los más norma, Ryoma llego tarde como siempre, se durmió en casi todas las clases, Sakuno siempre prestando atención como una buena alumna que siempre fue, al finalizar las clases Sakuno y Ryoma tenían que cumplir el castigo que les dejo el maestro, Sakuno se encontraba limpiando los vidrio, mientras que Ryoma limpiaba el pisaron

-Y dime Ryoma,¿Cuándo será el partido? O ¿No conseguiste un equipo?

-Claro que si tengo un equipo y créeme te podemos vencer

-No me digas que son los chicos-Sonriendo ante esto

-Claro, daremos la pelea

-Sakuno dándose la vuelta aun con la sonrisa en su rostro-¿Enserio crees que puedes vencernos?, créeme eh jugado con los chicos y no son tan bueno como quisieras, así que yo creo que tienes que estar preparado para perder Ryoma

-No alardees tanto Sakuno puede llevarte una sorpresa-También sonriendo ante esta pequeña conversación

-Está bien, está bien, pero entonces decidamos el día

-Bueno podría ser este sábado ya que el otro tendremos nuestro primer partido (N/a: consideren que es miércoles e_e)

-Sí, es un buen día, entonces Ryoma prepara a tus hombres-diciendo esto como si fueran a enfrentarse a una guerra

-No dudes que así será-Dice Ryoma con una risita

Luego de terminar todo el aseo de su salón, cada uno fue a sus respectivos clubes

_En el club de tenis masculino_

-Muy bien hay que comenzar a entrenar con todo, ya que por lo que me informaron desde que los titulares se fueron hace mucho que Seigaku no llega a un campeonato, pero eso cambiara ahora-Decía Ryoma con una voz autoritaria, que a muchos les causo incluso hasta miedo-¡Comencemos!

-¡Si!-Gritaron todos los titulares y comenzaron a dar vueltas a la cancha

_En el club de volleyball femenino _

-Muy bien chicas, hay que seguir entrenando hasta como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, pero no hay que confiarnos siempre hay que dar lo mejor de nosotras, este año no les quepa duda que ganaremos las nacionales

-¡Si!-Gritaban muy animadas todas

-Bueno el sábado seria este pequeño encuentro amistoso contra los ex-titulares de club de tenis, sé que no será un verdadero partido, pero nunca hay que subestimar al oponente, además nos servirá como una pequeña practica-Decía Sakuno con una sonrisa

Luego de una larga jornada escolar, más un arduo entrenamiento, Sakuno y Ryoma se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, por lo que por cosas del destino se encontraron fuera del instituto

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para una niña?-Decía Ryoma apoyado en la muralla mientras que Sakuno pasaba por su lado (n/a: que imagen mas sexy *-*)

-Ryoma, ¿Qué haces tan tarde aún aquí?-Decía Sakuno mirándolo y sin querer se sonrojo, lo que no alcanzo a ocultar para suerte de Ryoma

-Bueno lo mismo que tú, al ser capitán siempre me quedo de los últimos-Decía Ryoma con una sonrisa más grande ya que al ver a Sakuno sonrojarse recordó que le gustaba aquello de ella

-Oh claro, como olvidarlo, bueno nos vemos mañana-Comenzando a caminar Sakuno

-Espera, ¿No quieres que te acompañe?-Al oír esto Sakuno se sorprendió y la dejo con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Dijo esto un tanto nerviosa

Comenzaron a caminar, en un silencio un tanto incomodo, por lo cual Sakuno decidió actuar

-Y…bueno Ryoma ¿Cómo fue todo en USA?

-Bien aunque extrañe Japón-Decía esto con un tono un tanto desinteresado

-¿Enserio?, pero por lo que supe te fue muy bien jugaste muchos torneo, ganaste muchos de ellos

-Sí, pero no lose siento que no era para mí, además la comida era muy mala

-Tú siempre pensando en comida y en el tenis, se nota que no has cambiado mucho-Con una gota estilo anime en su nuca

-Siempre serán una de mis cosas favoritas-_Aunque creo que ahora me estoy interesando en otras cosas_-Pensaba Ryoma viendo a Sakuno –Y bueno tú, ¿Cómo fue todo durante este tiempo que no supe de ti?

-Sakuno se sorprendió mucho al oír esto ya que nunca espero que Ryoma se interesaría por lo que ella estuvo haciendo el tiempo que el no estuvo-Bueno ocurrieron muchas cosas

-Creo que lo note-Dijo Ryoma por lo bajo

-¿Qué disculpa dijiste algo?

-No, solo que creo que lo eh notado, ósea por el solo hecho que eres buena en un deporte eso dice mucho-Dice esto en un tono de burla

-Hey!, que pesado eres-Dice Sakuno deteniéndose e inflando las mejillas como una niña pequeña

-Al ver esto Ryoma simplemente quedo embobado, trato de ocultarlo lo que más pudo y solo pudo observarlo unos pequeños segundos-Vamos Sakuno era un broma, no es enserio

-Lose solo te tomaba el pelo-Decía Sakuno riendo por lo bajo

-Hey yo fui el de la broma, no tu-Decía Ryoma también riendo

Sakuno al escuchar a Ryoma reír simplemente quede impactada, incluso al ser más pequeños nunca recordaba haber escuchado a Ryoma reír lo que realmente encontró que se veía aún más lindo. Hubo un momento en que los dos dejaron de reír y se miraron fijo uno al otro, así estuvieron segundos, aun que para ellos fueron siglos, hasta que Sakuno bajo la mirada avergonzada

-Bueno eh, gracias por acompañarme, yo eh bueno me voy-Decía lo más rápido que podía Sakuno aún más avergonzada que antes

-Eh si claro, no hay problema, adiós cuídate

Sakuno salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a su casa, mientras que Ryoma se va caminando lentamente a su casa sin duda tenían mucho que pensar

_Con Sakuno _

Al llegar Sakuno se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto donde solo puedo tirarse a su cama y observar el techo

_Pero que está ocurriendo, cuando más quiero olvidarlo más está presente en mi corazón, cada vez que lo veo siento que está más dentro de mis pensamientos y mi corazón late rápidamente y lo que ocurrió hoy solo su risa provoco que me sonrojara , Maldito Ryoma cada vez te amo más_-Golpeando su almohada tratando de encontrar alguna solución

_Con Ryoma_

_Camino lentamente rumbo a su casa, realmente su cerebro trabajaba a mil por horas realmente no entendía que ocurría estos días, pensaba demasiado en Sakuno, no entendía porque actuaba tan amable con ella, sin darse cuenta llego a casa, donde encontró a su odioso padre_

-Jovencito realmente estas llegando tarde últimamente, vamos cuéntame se que tienes una novia-Sentado en el sillón leyendo el "periódico", pero su sorpresa fue mayor a no recibir una respuestas por pate de Ryoma al observarlo vio que se quitaba sus zapatillas e iba rumbo a su habitación-Ah tienes una visita en tu habitación-Al oír esto Ryoma se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una "linda sorpresa"

-Hey Ochi ven a saludar a tu hermano

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Decía un serio Ryoma

-Neee no seas así de malo solo vine a visitarlos unos días-Decía Ryoga con un puchero en la cara

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué en mi habitación?

-No te enojes, solo estoy aquí ya que quería darte una sorpresa

-Mh-Ryoma se va dirigiéndose a el baño, sin duda necesitaba una larga ducha

-Eres muy enojón chibi –Decía riendo Ryoga

Luego de ser molestado un largo tiempo por su padre y su hermano, Ryoma se fue a su cuarto a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo, ya que no lograba dejar pensar

_Esta es como la tercera noche que pienso en ella, realmente se me está siendo molesto yo no soy así, solo me importa el tenis incluso en USA aunque existieran mujeres muy bellas detrás de mí no me interesaban, ¿Por qué razón me importa tanto ella?, al verla sonrojada recordé a aquella tímida chica que siempre se sonrojaba por mí, esto realmente es tan frustrante no logro entender que sucede, quizás solo tengo que dejar que las cosas ocurran, realmente no sé qué es lo que pueda suceder, pero creo que en el camilo tendré que entenderlo_-Luego de esto Ryoma al fin logro caer en las manos de Morfeo

Los días fueron pasando, todo iba de lo más normal en la preparatoria Seigaku, para todos menos para dos jovencitos ya que a consecuencia de su castigo y que los dos se encontraban fuera del instituto se iban siempre juntos conversando y haciéndose más cercanos cada vez

-Y dime Ryoma ¿Estás preparado para mañana?-Dice Sakuno muy entusiasmada

-Ah, ¿A qué te refieres?-Decía un desentendido Ryoma

-Oh vamos Ryoma como se te olvido, el partido de volleyball, mi equipo contra tu equipo-Decía una entusiasmada Sakuno

-Oh, es cierto-Decía un tanto en estado de shock Ryoma

-Prepárate para comer mi polvo Ryoma- Decía Sakuno con una risita mientras que se despedía con la mano

-Ryoma observaba como Sakuno se alejaba con su rizado y largo pelo al viento, se quedó observándola un parte minutos hasta que no era divisible-Diablos no les eh dicho nada a los chicos, me van a matar-Decía Ryoma mientras se dirigía a las canchas donde era el entrenamiento con los ex titulare

-Muy bien si seguimos entrenando así, hay un 90% de probabilidades que ganemos-Decía Inui

-Nee que hay del otro 10%-Decía un casado Eiji

-Bueno, que alguien se lesione, que no nos alcancemos a inscribir porque alguien llega tarde, aquellos imprevistos-Decía Inui

-Nee, sería lo peor que algo así pasara, pero no lo creo, así que vamos a ganar-Decía un animado Eiji

-Oh Ryoma ya llegaste-Decia Momoshiro percatándose de la presencia de Ryoma

-Mh, hola a todos-Decía en un susurro Ryoma

-Ne Ochibi, ¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntaba un preocupado Eiji

-¿Recuerdan el partido de volleyball del que les mencione?

-Claro que sí, si te advertimos que no nos iría muy bien-Mencionaba Momoshiro

-Bueno lo que ocurre es que…es mañana-Decía casi en un susurro Ryoma, pero aun así lograron escucharlo

-¿Qué?-dijo o más bien grito Momoshiro

-Pero…Ochibi como que mañana

-Bueno solo olvide mencionarlo- Decía con un tono un tanto de indiferencia para bajarle el perfil a la cosa

-Hay un 100% de posibilidades que perdamos-Decía Inui

-Ne, no solo era un 1% Inui-Decía Eiji con ojitos de pena

-Sí, pero ahora que sabes que es mañana y no practicamos nada, estamos perdidos-Mencionaba Inui con su cuaderno haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones

-Vamos no sean así, además podemos divertirnos-Dijo Ryoma para el asombro de todos

-¿Qué?, okey ahora estoy más sorprendido Ryoma haciendo algo por diversión, no lo puedo creer-Decía Momoshito con un tono de asombro

-Creo que llegaste muy cambiado de USA Ochibi- Menciona también un tanto asombrado Eiji

-Dejen de molestar, además yo creo que Momoshira-Sempai tiene muchas ganas de ver a la amiga de Sakuno, ¿No es así?

-Estupido Ryoma no digas tonterías-Decía un rojo Momoshiro- Y ¿Desde cuándo llamas por su nombre a Sakuno?

-Eso no importa y que dicen ¿Vamos a jugar o no?-Trato de evitar la pregunta de Momoshiro

-Por mi está bien, será muy entretenido me recordara a las vacaciones de verano-Decía un animado Eiji

-No hay nada que perder además ya dijimos que si en un principio-Decía Inui

-Shhhhhh, que problemáticos son todos, pero está bien-Decía Kaidoh

-Sera un momento muy divertido-Decía fuji con su ya característica sonrisa

-Muy bien entonces mañana tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros-Decía un animado Momoshiro

_Al día siguiente…_

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, los arboles de Sakura se ven más hermosos que nunca en unas canchas callejeras en medio de un hermoso parque se observa un grupo de jóvenes conversando animadamente

-Ya comencemos tengo muchas ganas de jugar-Decía Ann muy animada

-Tranquila Ann, Momoshiro aún no llega, sin él los chicos no pueden jugar-Decía Sakuno

-De que les servirá, si igual ganaremos-Decía Ann cruzándose de brazos

-Tranquila Ann, no seas así- Decía una preocupada Tomoyo

-Lo siento, Lo siento de verdad-Decía un agitado Momoshiro debido a la carrera que había hecho

-Shhhhhhhhh estúpido, siempre llegando tarde-Decía Kaidoh

-No, molestes maldita serpiente-Decia enojado Momoshiro

-Ya que al fin llego, ¿ Podemos empezar a jugar?-preguntaba una muy molesta Ann

-Sí, creo que es mejor, ¡Vamos a jugar!-Decía una animada Sakuno para romper la tensión en el ambiente

-Sí, Sakuno-Chan tiene razón-Decía un animado Eiji abrazándola y dirigiéndose hacia la cancha, todos los demás los siguieron, excepto uno que al ver como Eiji abrazaba a Sakuno sentía que su sangre ardía (Adivinen quien es :z)

-Muy bien, yo seré el juez-Decía Inui

-Hey eso no se vale, ¿Qué pasa si perdemos? Inui-Sempai se saldrá con la que el no jugo-Decía Eiji

-Además es injusto para nosotras que él sea el juez-Decía Ann

-Tranquilas, yo seré la otra juez-Decía una linda joven de cabello corto rizado llamada Akita

-No te preocupes Eiji-Sempai, Inui-sempai, tendrá que pagar la apuesta, claro si es que perdemos-Decía Ryoma observando a Sakuno fijamente

-Ehh, será mejor que comencemos de una vez-Decía Sakuno un tanto nerviosa por la mirada fija de Ryoma sobre ella

-Muy bien las chicas comienzan primero-Decía Inui

-¡Muy bien chicas, a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo!-Decía Sakuno dándole ánimos a todas las chicas

_El partido_

La primera en sacar fue Sakuno, fue un saque sencillo, sin mucha complicación, pero ninguno de los del equipo de tenis pudo responder, Sakuno gano todo los puntos cuando ella lanzo, les tocaba a el equipo de los chicos, el que lanzo fue Oichi, el cual traspaso la malla, pero para las chicas fue muy fácil responder. El partido fue muy rápido, para mala suerte se Ryoma, Sakuno tenía razón fue muy fácil vencerlos, estaban agotados, además de muchos con raspones y ese tipo de heridas ya que al querer responder las pelotas que eran lanzadas se tiraban al suelo sin compasión alguna, además que muchas veces entre ellos mismos terminaban chocando y una serie de otros pequeños accidentes que más que preocupación, hicieron reír mucho a todos

-Bueno, bueno ahora que ganamos, tienen que cumplir su apuesta-Decía una alegre Ann

-Y ¿Qué es exactamente?-preguntaba Fuji

-Bueno, en primer lugar tendrán que beber de los jugos de Inui-Sempai- Decía una divertida Ann

-Y en segundo lugar, tendrán que ser esclavos de cada una de nosotros-Decía una sonriente Sakuno

-Neee, no quiero beber ese asqueroso jugo-Decía Eiji con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas

-Todo es culpa tuya Ryoma- Decía Momoshiro apuntándolo

-Momo-sempai, también fue la tuya por aceptar-Decía un indiferente Ryoma

-Beban, beban, beban-Decían todas las chicas del club de volleyball

Estaban todo los chicos con un pequeño vasito de el jugo especial de Inui, el primero en beberlo fue Kaidoh, el cual el después de beberlo salió corriendo en dirección a el árbol más cercano para poder vomitar, luego fue Oishi el cual logro correr y aguantar hasta los baños y así sucesivamente, hasta que el único que quede en pie fue Fuji el cual le encantaba el juego especial de Inui

-No puedo creer que hasta la misma persona que hiso ese jugo no quedara de pie-Le decía en un susurro a Sakuno, Tomoyo

-Si es muy extraño-Decía Sakuno con una gotita de anime en su cabeza

Todas las chicas veían la escena que y aunque fuera muy graciosa, de igual manera se compadecieron de ellos y cada una se acercó a uno de los chicos a darles algo de beber

Ryoma se veía tirado en el piso, hasta que sintió algo helado en su frente, al abrir los ojos vio a Sakuno en canclillas con una lata de ponta de uva en su mano extendiéndosela

-Mh, gracias-Decia Ryoma

-No hay de que, después de todo siempre hay que ser una buena ganadora-Decía Sakuno aun con su sonrisa en el rostro

-Al observarla con más detalle Ryoma se dio cuenta que tenía su pelo recogido en una colita alta con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos y su típico uniformes estaba igual que aquella ves que la vio jugar-No eres tan mala después de todo

-Y tú no eras para nada bueno como pensé que serias-Decía Sakuno sentándose a su lado

-Mh, no molestes-Decía Ryoma

-Vamos Ryoma no seas mal perdedor-Decía con un tono alegre Sakuno

-Mh, y ¿Cómo será eso de que seremos "esclavos"?

-Ah eso, bueno cada uno de ustedes será esclavo de alguna de nosotras- Decía divertida Sakuno

-Mh y supongo que quieres que yo sea tu esclavo-Decía con una sonrisa arrogante Ryoma, lo cual molesto a Sakuno y la hiso pararse de al lado de Ryoma

-No es necesario Echizen, puede ser cualquier otra persona, no me muero por que seas tú-Decía con un tono molesto Sakuno alejándose de ahí

Ryoma se quedó en su lugar en estado de shock, nunca creyó que molestara tanto a Sakuno aquello que dijo- Muy bien Ryoma, avanzas dos pasos, retrocedes seis-Decía enfadado consigo mismo Ryoma

Todos estaban reunidos, decían cosas graciosas y recordaban cosas del partido, hasta que Sakuno llego y comenzo a hablar

-Bueno gracias chicos, lo pasamos muy bien….

-Muy bien dándoles una paliza- Decía una animada Ann

-Ann no seas así, fue muy entretenido, bueno… etto-Sakuno no encontraba palabras

-Ne Saku-chan no importa que digas que somos pésimos- Decía Eiji, lo que produjo que todos ahí rieran, menos Ryoma que estaba más serio de lo normal

-Muy bien supongo que las chicas les dijeron como será aquello de ser "esclavos", solo será una semana, así que no se preocupen mucho-Decía Sakuno sonriendo

-Si lo sabes Sakuno, incluso ya elegimos con quien seriamos-Decía Momoshiro

-¿Nani? Y yo que aún no tengo a nadie-Decía desanimada Sakuno

-Pero puedes hacer pareja con Ryoma, después de todo él tampoco tiene-Decía Momoshiro con una mirada cómplice con Eiji

-Si Saku-chan no tienes de que preocuparte ya que si el pequeñin no quiere hacerte caso, nosotros no hacemos cargo-Decía un alegre Eiji

-Mh, que fastidioso son-Decía Ryoma fríamente

-Hey, ¿Qué tal si nos van a ver el otro sábado a nuestros primer partido?-Decía con su típica sonrisa Fuji

-Seria genial, ¿Qué les parece chicas?-Decía Sakuno

-Si será muy divertido- Mencionaba Akita

-Sí, si será muy divertido-Mencionaban otras titulares

-Bueno entonces estemos ahí apoyándolos-Decía alegremente Sakuno- Creo que es hora de irnos, adiós chicos muchas gracias por el…interesante partido

-Adiós, niñas gracias por todo-Decía un animado Eiji, despidiéndose de todas

Todos se comenzaron a marchar, hasta que quedaron las tres amigas, Sakuno, Ann y Tomoyo

-Hey Tomoyo tienes que dejar que la baba se te caiga cada vez que ven a kikumaru-sempai

-¿AH? De que me estás hablando Ann-Decía una muy sonrojada Tomoyo

-Es verdad, entonces no solo fui la única que lo noto-Decía Sakuno

-No seas así Sakuno, no la apoyes en estas cosas-Decía aún más sonrojada Tomoyo

-Oh vamos Tomo-chan Kikumaru-sempai es muy lindo, un tanto infantil, pero lindo-Decía Ann pasando su mano por el cuello y molestándola aún mas

-Sakuno solo reía, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado, ahora tenía que soportar al arrogante de Ryoma, además del castigo, sin que ella quisiera (aunque muy dentro de ella sí) el seria su "esclavo"-Mh, maldito Ryoma- Decía cabizbaja Sakuno

**Buenoooooooooo hasta aquí quedamos por ahora se viene un encuentro entre Ryoga y Sakuno que se morirán , muchaaaaaaaaaaas gracias a todas las que me mandan sus comentarios enserio son muy lindas u_u por eso decidi continuar la historia aun que fue un tanto difícil logre continuarla, bueno nos vemos en un próximo capitulo no olviden mandar sus comentarios adiós 3 **


	5. Te necesito

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente :D, volvi si muy tarde pero estuve de vacaciones lo que también me sirvió de inspiración *-*, bueno como saben el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece y el libro que sale mencionado en este capítulo tampoco, disfrútenlo :D **

Capítulo V "Te necesito"

Luego del emocionante partido de volleyball los chicos cumplieron con su semana de "esclavos", todos menos uno, Ryoma no puedo cumplir con esto ya que Sakuno lo evito toda la semana, cuando tenían que cumplir su castigo, Sakuno lo hacía después de él y al encontrarse fuera del instituto Sakuno lo evitaba olímpicamente

-Saku, ¿Que te ocurre con Echizen?-Pregunta una preocupada Tomoyo, mientras estaban sentada junto a Sakuno y a Ann

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Dice Sakuno comiendo un bocadillo

-Oh vamos Saku, lo evitas olímpicamente cada vez que pasa cerca de ti –Dice Ann

-No es nada, solo que es un idiota-Dice desinteresadamente Sakuno

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dice sorprendida Tomoyo, nunca la escucho hablar así

-No sé qué se cree porque juega bien al tenis, o por el hecho que se fue a USA todos tienen que estar a sus pies-Dice enfadada Sakuno

-Uhh, creo que los egos chocaron-Dice Ann riendo

-No es eso, es solo que, no lose se comporta como tonto

-Vamos Saku de lo poco que lo conozco es una persona muy callada y con la que más habla de las niñas, si no la única-Dice Tomoyo

-Sabes que Echizen es un tonto, pero contigo no es tan tonto-Dice Ann

-Ann tiene razón tienes que hablar con el-Dice Tomoyo

-Está bien, está bien, pero si dice algo estúpido no le hablare más-Dice Sakuno terminando de comer unas ricas galletas que hiso Tomoyo- Por kami Tomoyo esto esta tan rico

-¿Por qué no le llevas unas pocas a Ryoma?-Dice Tomoyo

-Mh, está bien, pero no sé dónde está-Dice Sakuno tratando de zafarse

-Por lo que vi iba a la azotea-Dice una sonriente Ann

-Mh, muchas gracias Ann eres tan buena amiga-Dice Sakuno como queriéndola matar

Sakuno se fue directo a la azotea sabía que lo podía encontrar ahí, pero lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Ryoma desde aquella vez que Ryoma le dijo aquello no quiso volver a hablar con él, se sentía estúpida, patética, no quería ser una más de aquellas locas fans que están detrás del como locas, quizás en un tiempo fue así, pero ya no. Al llegar a la azotea lo vio ahí sentado con su típica gorra sobre su cabeza al parecer estaba durmiendo, así que decidió sentarse al lado de él y esperar a que reaccionara

-Esas galletas huelen muy bien-Dice Ryoma siguiendo en la misma posición, lo que asusto a Sakuno

-Eh si bueno, Tomoyo las hiso y bueno sobraron algunas, ¿Quieres?-Dice Sakuno un tanto nerviosa

-Mh, gracias –Dice Ryoma ahora colocándose su gorra y ahora observando a Sakuno- Están buenas

-Aja, bueno eso era adiós-Antes que Sakuno pudiera levantarse completamente Ryoma la tomo del brazo, lo que hiso que su corazón se acelerara a mil por horas

-Espera-Dice avergonzado Ryoma , tratando de ocultarlo

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres?-Dice Sakuno volviendo a sentarse al lado de Ryoma, pero aun así no lo quería mirar

-Disculpa-Fue casi un susurro por lo que Sakuno no lo escucho

-Disculpa, no te escuche

-Perdón- Dice lo suficientemente alto Ryoma para que lo escuchara, Sakuno al oír esto solo sonrío y se levantó y miro a Ryoma

-Vamos Ryoma recuerda que tienes que ser mi esclavo- Ante esto Ryoma solo pudo sonreír ya que sabía que esto significaba que ya lo había personado y le agradecía el hecho de no hablar del tema

-Mh, no haré todo lo que quieras

-Claro que tienes después de todo yo te gane-Dice Sakuno apuntándolo con el dedo

-No me ganaste -Dice Ryoma divertido

-Oh vamos, nunca aceptaras que te gane, pero está bien después de todo serás mi esclavo-Sonreía Sakuno, al ver esto Ryoma se sonroja un poco pero lo oculta muy bien bajo su gorra-Sera mejor que nos apuremos o si no nos ganaremos otra castigo

-Mh, está bien-Dice Ryoma con pereza

Luego de aquello la relación de Sakuno y Ryoma mejoro notoriamente, todos lo notaban, pero nadie quiso molestarlos ya que no querían estropear esa relación que tanto tiempo esperaron, pero si se reían y comentaban todo cuando ellos no estaban. Llego el fin de semana el cual la mayoría del club de volleyball a apoyar a los ex titulares y ah Ryoma

-Siento que será un día bastante agotar, nee solo espero que salga todo bien-Decía un ya agotado Eiji

-Vamos Eiji como puedes ya estar cansada, aun ni siquiera juegas, tienes que estás preparado y listo para todo-Dijo Oishi

-Hey Ryoma, ¿Por qué tan distraído?-Decía Momoshiro fijándose que Ryoma estaba muy inquieto y mirando de un lado a otro

-Nada, no molestes-Dejo un molesto Ryoma

-Mh...Tranquilo no seas tan agresivo-Dijo Momoshiro, se da cuenta que Ann llega junto a Tomoyo, se acerca inmediatamente a donde estaban, luego del hecho de que Momoshiro tuvo que ser esclavo de Ann y lo muy poco que lo hiso sufrir (Noten el sarcasmo) al fin pudieron arreglar bien sus diferencias-Hola Chicas, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar-Dijo una sonriente Ann

-Bien, gracias y ¿Usted momoshiro-san?-Pregunta una educada Tomoyo

-Vamos Tomoyo solo dime Momoshiro

-Está bien, oh Echizen-san Sakuno me dijo que le avisara que viene en camino que solo se retraso

-Oh es cierto Saku aún no llega ahora entiendo porque estabas tan distraído-Dijo Momoshiro dirigiéndose a Ryoma

-Mh, gracias, Momo-sempai cállate-Dice Ryoma dirigiéndose con el resto del equipo ya que los partidos comenzarían

Los partidos comenzaron y los primeros en jugar fueron Eiji y Oishi, la mejor pareja de dobles que Seigaku pudo tener en su historia como era de esperar no les fue para nada difícil ganar, luego de eso vino Momoshiro que aun que tuvo unos momento de dificultad salió victorioso, al ganar le dedico el triunfo a Ann, era el turno de Ryoma pese a que no era necesario que Ryoma ganara para pasar a la segunda etapa, era imposible que alguien como Ryoma pudiera perder

-Vamos pequeño, tu puedes-Decía un animado Eiji

-Vamos Ryoma no puedes decepcionar-Decía Momoshiro molestándolo

Pero nadie sabía que en realidad la mente de Ryoma se encontraba en otro lugar-_Vamos Sakuno, ¿Por qué aun no llegas?, que te ocurrió, no puedo seguir pensando en ti, tengo que concentrarme en el partido _

En otro lugar

Se ve a Sakuno corriendo a gran velocidad a todo lo que les da sus piernas iba vestida con unos short que llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla de jeans, una polera sencilla de manga corta rosada y unas zapatillas caña baja y sus rizos al viento y con una pequeña traba tomando su flequillo-_Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar, ¿Por qué me detuve en esa librería al ver el nuevo libro de la saga de los juegos del hambre?, hay es que es tan bueno, pero por eso ahora estoy totalmente atrasada, tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar_-Sakuno solo sintió en un momento un ruido de una bocina y alguien que la gira y la abrazo

-Creo que siempre estoy ahí para salvarte…

Mientras tanto…

-Vamos Ryoma, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¡Concéntrate ¡ -Decía un alterado Inui

-Vamos pequeño, tu puedes-Trataba de animar Eiji

Ryoma a pesar que no iba perdieron, se les escapaban pelotas muy fáciles, les dio puntos a su contrincante de forma muy fácil, ya que su mente le está jugando una mala pasada-_Vamos, tengo que controlarme no puedo seguir así, pero no puedo, porque diablos no has llegado Sakuno, que tal si te ocurrió algo, maldita sea porque te tuviste que convertir en algo más importante que el tenis._

_-_Saku, al fin llegaste, pensé que no llegarías-Dijo Tomoyo

Para la suerte de Ryoma, logro escuchar esto y observo de reojos que ahí se encontraba la culpable del hecho que el no poder jugar como siempre lo hacía, que este partido se estaba alargando más de lo debido, que pudo terminar hace ya un tiempo si ella se hubiera encontrado ahí, solo sonrió y cambio la raqueta de su mano derecha a la izquierda y el partido termino solo en cinco minutos mas

-¡Muy bien hecho pequñin!-Decía animadamente Eiji, mientras Ryoma va saliendo de la cancha

-Al fin terminaste Ryoma creía que no terminarías nunca-Le decía Momoshiro, mientras se daban un apretón de mano

Mientras todos los ex titulares lo felicitaban, Ryoma solo quería llegar hasta donde estaba Sakuno, al llegar donde ella se encontraba solo pudo observarla y ver lo linda que se veía

-Ryoma yo lo sin…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que sin que ella lo esperara y nadie se lo esperaría Ryoma la abrazo, si Ryoma Echizen su amor desde ya mucho tiempo, ese contacto físico que tanto tiempo soñó que como seria, de lo mucho que lo disfrutaría y ahora que se encontraba en ese momento no pudo hacer nada, solo sentía su corazón latir a mil por horas, además que sentía que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que se podía observar de mil metros de distancia

-Tonta, por tu culpa demore más de lo debido-Le dice en un susurro Ryoma

Todos realmente quedaron atónitos, claro hace semanas que vieron que Ryoma se comportaba diferente con Sakuno, pero nunca pensaron ver algo así.

-Momo, peñiscame porque creo que esto es un sueño-Decía Eiji atónito viendo la escena

-No, lo puedo creer…-Decía de igual atónito Momoshiro

Luego de decirle esto Ryoma se separó de Sakuno y como si nada hubiera sucedido se fue a los camarines, seguido después de salir de su shock a los demás ex titulares

-Saku, sakuno, Sakuno por favor reacciona-Decía una preocupada Ann-Tomoyo creo que no está respirando

-Tranquila yo lo arreglo, Sakuno Johnny Depp murió

-¿QUÉ? ESO NO ES POSIBLE TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA

-Menos mal que respiras, ya pensé que morirías-Decía ya más calmada Ann

-Vaya Sakuno si que el joven Echizen te dejo mal-Decía una calmada Tomoyo, mientras que a Sakuno le subían los colores a la cara por segunda vez

-Que tonterías dicen chicas, solo somos amigos-Dijo tratando Sakuno de hacerse la desentendida

-Si claro, lo hubieras visto cuando no estabas, a todo esto ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-Preguntaba un poco enfadada Ann-No solo tenías preocupado a Echizen si no que a nosotras dos también

-Lo siento chicas, solo me distraje en la librería-Dijo un tanto apenada Sakuno

-Típico de ti Sakuno que haremos contigo-Decía con una gota de estilo anime en la cabeza, pero Sakuno no les conto toda la verdad…

_FlashBack _

_Luego de escuchar aquella voz, sabia de quien se trataba-Ryoga…-Fue lo único que salió de mis labios al sentirme entre sus brazos era una sensación muy agradable, realmente me sentí muy protegida, al levantar mis cabeza pude observarlo, sin duda era él, el que aquella ves también me salvo al igual que...-Ryoma_

_-¿_Mi hermano?_,_ no sabía que lo conocieras

-Lo siento tengo que irme, muchas gracias por todo y lo siento-Se despide Sakuno volviendo a correr a toda velocidad

_Fin flashback_

Sakuno se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos mucho tiempo que no noto que todos los titulares ya estaban saliendo, incluso habían llegado Eiji y Momoshiro a conversar y ella no se dio cuenta, hasta que al fin salió de sus pensamientos ya que sintió algo helado sobre su cabeza

-Ano…

-Te traje una ponta, creo que el calor de afecto un poco-Dice Ryoma entregándole la lata

-Gracias-Decía un tanto apenada Sakuno

-Neeh Saku, no pudiste verme jugar-Decía Eiji con cara apenada

-Lo siento Eiji-kun, no volverá a ocurrir, para el próximo partido estaré más temprano-Dijo Sakuno Sonriendo

-Creo que tengo mucha hambre, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer una hamburguesa?-Propuso un animado Momoshiro

-Tu siempre pensando en comida-Decía Ann

-Sí, me parece una genial idea, vamos todos-Decía animadamente Eiji

-Oh lo siento chicos, no puedo ir tengo algo que hacer, pero pásenlo bien, no comas tanto Eiji recuerda que la última vez que competiste o cosas asi terminaste muy mal-Decía Sakuno sonriéndoles a todos

-Yo voy contigo Saku-Decía Tomoyo

-Oh no Tomo-Chan ve enserio, no pasa nada-Dice Sakuno

-Está bien Saku-Chan cuídate

-Adios a todo pásenlo bien-Decía una sonriente Sakuno

Ryoma espero que Sakuno comenzara a caminar, para poder salir tras de ella

-Hey Ryoma, ¿No vienes?-Preguntaba Momoshiro

-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer, adiós-Decía Ryoma mientras iba caminando tras Sakuno

Ryoma mantenía la distancia de Sakuno, mientras observaba como caminaba por las callar, tomaba la ponta que le había regalado, _realmente se veía muy bonita, rayos pensaba tanto en ella, pero ¿dónde ira?_, Ryoma se da cuenta que Sakuno entra a la estación de trenes, _quizás viene a esperar a alguien, pero ¿A quién?. _En ese momento Ryoma vio algo que nunca pensó Sakuno saludaba feliz a un extraño, bueno para él ya que Sakuno le daba un gran abrazo

-Pero quién es ese…

**Bueno mis queridas lectores hasta aquí queda este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, los hermosos paisajes del sur de mi país me ayudaron a inspirarme, bueno espero que esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo, adiós cuídense c: **


End file.
